


Part of me

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: lost girl au. Bo is intruiged by the mysterious blonde who always seems to shrivel up at the thought of confrontation.Things change when she realises just how much Tamsin depends on her presence.





	Part of me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only going to continue this if people want me to. So, please comment and let me know. I’ve wrote this a little while ago and just found it in my notes.

It’s the same routine everyday, yet she never looked that much interested in it to begin with. They came to this coffee shop everyday around the same time, and the blonde got the same thing every time while sitting in the same exact spot every single time. In the back corner. She looked sad, like she didn’t have anywhere better to be. 

Bo envied her. She’s so beautiful. Bo watches her, She watches her stare at the wall waiting for something to happen. Waiting for things to suddenly change, but nothing happens. Nothing happens and she just sits there quietly, drinking away. Sometimes you’ll see her pull out a flask, slipping something else into her coffee. The brunette wonders why she wouldn’t just do it in the privacy of her own home but then it hit her... she didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be alone without actually being alone. So that’s why she comes here, sitting in the back corner, silently drinking. Making absolutely no eye contact with anyone. 

Bo decided to try the coffee she kept drinking. To see what the fuss was about, to see if maybe it filled her just right. Filling not only her stomach but her body. Warming her up like a hug without the physical contact. She’s like a poetic mess. Or at least, that’s how Bo created her in her mind. 

Approaching her was always something she wanted to do. However, courage seemed to fail her at times like this. Well, at this time. Yet she found myself in front of her table before my brain even registered to it. But she didn’t shoo the brunette away. Instead, she craned her neck up ever so slightly while sitting the cup down before a small smirk splayed across your lips. “Did you come here to deliver a shitty pickup line?” She said in a low tone, her brow rising slightly as she awaited Bo’s reply. “No, fortunately I did not.” She chuckled lightly, resting her hand on top of the chair. “Then?” She raised both brows, gesturing in front of her. “You looked like you needed the company.” Bo replied while pulling the chair out to sit down, much to the other woman’s obvious disapproval. 

“Oh really?” She asked while resting her chin in her hands. “And what part gave it away?” She shrugged while feigning a smile. “Was it the evident hate for sitting in a place littered with people? Or maybe it was the way I cringe every time someone tries to make small talk with me?” Bo leaned back into her seat as she spoke, analysing her every move. The way her mouth curled at certain words just as her eyes squinted that little bit every so words. She admired her honesty, She’ll give her that. “Or,” Bo whispered. “Maybe... it was the way you cling to your coffee mug like it’s the only warm thing you have the pleasure of meeting.” She challenged her with a quirked brow, yet she didn’t falter. She sat up straight and met the brown eyes. “Do you normally come in here to stalk down the customers. Quite worrying if you ask me.” She shrugged slightly at Bo, her fingers dancing around the rim of her mug. 

Bo shook her head playfully and reached out, holding the top of the other woman’s hand, trying to calm the blonde down by touch. “I thought you wanted me here?...” She whispered, stroking the top of the blondes hand who pulled her hand away and sat straight. “Nice try, but you still have your training wheels on.” She smirked and rested her arms in her lap after crossing her legs.

“Nice deflect.” Bo whispered and folded her arms on the table. “I’m Bo.” She added with a warm smile. 

The blonde attempted to hold back from rolling her eyes before feigning yet another smile. “I don’t remember asking.” She stated while her smirk only grew, her eyes thinning, causing the brunette to widen her eyes. “You’re not use to... this, are you?” Bo quirked her brow. 

The other woman laughed softly. “And what is, this?” It was her turn to quirk her brow. Bo only rolled her eyes and leaned in. “Listen, I don’t have time for the whole pre-school talk. Do you want me to go or not?” She restrained herself from rolling her eyes as she awaited a reply.

“Tamsin.” The blonde spoke up softly, her smirk falling off her face completely as an awkward smile appeared. She went back to looking somewhat sad, even while trying to smile. “I’m Tamsin.” She repeated. 

“Well Tamsin, are you always this nice?” Bo asked half sarcastically, yet her face remained straight. 

Tamsin merely scoffed and smirked. “I’m a delight.” She shot back before sipping her drink, holding the mug in both her hands as she hunched over slightly. Bo laughed and shook her head playfully. “Right.” 

Tamsin caught her lower lip between her teeth and sighed through her nose before a smaller woman who looked almost too skinny, hugged Bo from behind and ruffled her hair. “Come on hot pants.” She teased and pulled away. “Kenzi,” Bo whined and turned her head. “Hi Bo Bo,” the other woman whispered with a grin, waving seconds before Bo stood up and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” She whispered before pulling away. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Kenzi replied and smiled. “Oh,” Bo gestured to Tamsin. “This is Tamsin, Tamsin, this is Kenzi. My best friend.” She held her hand on Kenzi’s lower back while smiling at the blonde who rolled her eyes and sat her cup down. “Great, there’s more.” She replied. 

“She’s awfully chipper.” Kenzi stated with a small eye roll. “Anyway. As fun as this little reunion is..” she started, rubbing her hands up and down the brunettes arms. “I have a surprise for you, when you come home!” She beamed at Bo and squealed under her breath. “I’m so excited.” She cooed and stood still. “Calm down Kenz.” Bo giggled and shook her head. “I’ll meet you there later.” The other woman nodded and kissed Bo’s cheek before leaving. 

“So,” tamsin started while Bo sat down. 

“Sorry about that.” She whispered softly, leaning on the table. “Was there a point to this little chit chat?” Tamsin asked almost irritated. 

“I guess you could say I needed the company.” Bo retorted while her brows raised slightly. There was a sort of crunch. To the way Tamsin spoke. Like she tried to be cold, but something inside of her, tried to stop it. So it met midway. Crunch. 

As Bo tried to make sense of it herself, Tamsin penetrated her thoughts. “And you chose to sit with the least talkative person in the room. Good job.” Tamsin falsely praised with a smirk. 

Her smirk didn’t go unnoticed by Bo who merely quirked her brow and shrugged for reply. The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Nothing like before. 

“I better get going before my roommate has a spark of interest in renovating due to my prolonged absence.” Bo explained while standing. Only half joking. 

Tamsin’s brows knitted together as she didn’t know how to reply to such a speech of departure. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” She shrugged slightly. “Bo.” She added in quickly which gained a small smile and warm cheeks, from the brunette. 

“Goodbye, Tamsin.” She teased lightly with a shy smirk before walking off. 

And for once, Tamsin felt somewhat adequate. 

 

——————————

 

Bo was a sucker for sarcasm, as it turned out. Judging by the way she so placidly tries to start a conversation each time they ended up in the coffee shop together. 

“Is this the universes way of telling us something?” Bo said once as an excuse to sit with the blonde again. Or so Tamsin assumed. 

“And why would the universe do something so absurd?” Tamsin countered. 

Every time Bo thought Tamsin was letting her guard down, she replied with an almost dry response. As if hinting not to cross the invisible line. 

Tamsin was complex. She was a challenge. Bo found her completely intriguing. Yet held back from saying it. Especially in fear of sounding like she’s objectifying. 

There were times of course, where the two got along for a substantial amount of minutes. Sometimes, Bo would mentally keep track to hit a new record. Tamsin of course, would be completely oblivious. 

The more they talked, the more Bo technically invited herself over to Tamsin’s table, the more she was able to see what topics would entice the blonde, and what would cause her to shrivel up and start mentally barricading herself from the brunette. 

It was a risky experiment. 

However, one Bo was willing to try. 

Her goal was to bring the woman out of her shell. Allow her to feel comfortable enough to open herself up a little.

Their orders never changed. Bo discovered a new regular while Tamsin remained down the same safe path of stagnating. It appeared she was afraid of change. Which could be apart of the reason why it has taken her a while to adjust to Bo endlessly overlooking Tamsin’s evident desire to be alone. However, little did she know she’d become apart of the routine. 

There was something almost despondent about the way Tamsin acted almost every time Bo brought up her departure. It was almost as if, she didn’t want the other woman to leave. As if her company became enough. Something to look forward too.

Like, they needed more time?

 

————————————

 

The next time they met, Tamsin seemed different. Almost chirpy. But not quite. It was hard to pinpoint. But very, obviously different. Bo didn’t know how to take it. It was a very different change in pace. A preferable step in the right direction. Hopefully. She was almost keen on greeting the brunette when she walked over, gesturing for her to sit with a small smile. It just felt, almost uncomfortable. However, Tamsin never picked up on the tone she was setting. “I was waiting for you.” Tamsin informed with a small, yet surprisingly warm smile. 

“You were?” Bo questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. This wasn’t like Tamsin. Bo found herself somewhat missing the usual saltiness and boarder line rudeness. 

“Yes.” Tamsin replied almost inaudibly. “I don’t understand why that’s a shock.” She added softly. “This is like customary now, Bo.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Right.” Bo nodded softly, traces of confusion evident on her face. Yet, Tamsin chose to ignore it. 

Their conversation headed nowhere fast, to the point where Bo was more interested in her phone. Much to Tamsin’s surprise. The whole reason this became regular was due to the inquisitive nature the brunette held. Yet, that seemed to be out the window recently. Tamsin then realised that Bo hadn’t been herself lately- then it struck her. She didn’t even really know Bo. Maybe this was normal. Either way, emotions always deemed awkward for Tamsin. 

 

Their meetings became somewhat casual. However the busier Tamsin got. To what started as a daily routine became a weekly routine. 

The more it went on, the more tired she grew. Days had passed where Tamsin hadn’t even showed up. Bo of course, worried but she had no way of contacting the blonde. She then came to the bitter realisation that they didn’t know each other outside this coffee shop. Occupations and lifestyles remained a mystery. 

—————————

“You’re back.” Bo proclaimed. 

“How, observant of you.” Tamsin replied curtly. 

“You’re not happy?” Bo solicited with a quirked brow. 

“It’s not so bizarre.” She half joked, her eyes glued to the paper coffee cup. 

“Change of heart?” Bo interrogated, leaning forward in her seat slightly, causing the blonde to scrunch her face In confusion and look up. 

“Excuse me?” 

“The coffee.” Bo stated with mere interest. “It’s different.” She added with a shrug. 

“I guess I grew tired of habitual.” She explained. 

“What’s gotten you so busy?” Bo pressed. “A partner?” She went on. 

“Cute hypothesis.” Tamsin endeared sarcastically. 

“Incorrect?” Bo asked quietly. 

“Not completely.” Tamsin retorted with a faint smirk tugging at her lips, causing the brunette to squint slightly. 

There was a momentary silence as Bo waited for the blonde to elaborate. When she did not, Bo opened her mouth to speak, but was purposefully cut off.

“Neither platonic or romantically involved.” She added for a clue. A part of her almost wanting to remain as almost an acquaintance. 

Bo sat on her words for a while. Her mind racing to find the right answer. It was almost like an unsolvable riddle. It took her forever to finally come up with, “work.” She said. It wasn’t posed as a question though. 

“Very good.” Tamsin nodded with a smug look. 

After a brief pause and an almost blank look they shared. Tamsin went on. “Detective.” She gestured to herself. 

“Unusual.” Bo declared. 

“How so?” Tamsin pressed defensively. 

“I just, I wouldn’t of guessed it.” 

“Because I’m a woman?” The blonde retorted with a deadly glare.

“Because you’re a woman?” Bo echoed before chuckling and shaking her head. “Do I look like a patriarchal man?” She rhetorically questioned with a smirk. “No,” she finally answered Tamsin’s pending question before continuing. “Because, you’re just very...” She paused briefly, mentally scanning for the right word. “...Reserved.” She finally said, causing the blondes eyebrows to defensively raise. 

“What has that got to do with being a detective?” Tamsin said crassly. 

“You just... well I suppose.” Bo sighed. “I suppose it makes sense.” She then nodded to herself and folded her arms, screwing her face slightly as she went deep in thought. 

“Hey!” Tamsin clicked her fingers in Bo’s face aggravatingly. “I’ll have you know I’m great at my job.” She quickly defended herself before playing with her to go cup. 

“I never doubted you.” She whispered. 

“Doubts kind of my thing.” The blonde replied in a hushed tone. Her lips curling into a mysterious grin.


End file.
